Fire Stone
by candysweet
Summary: There is a place called Kundura. A certain girl there has been betrayed by the evil Naraku. Now she's in the feudal era to kick ass and maybe even steal a heart.
1. Artemis

I do not own Inu-yasha.

Note from the Author: Hello, me friends! So here's my next fanfic. Because some of you, cough cough inu or billy cough cough can't handle the fact that In Spite of Me and Girl With the Broken Smile have no Sesshy-sama in it at all. So enjoy, you Sesshy-sama whoring-parties. Bastards.

Chapter One

Artemis

She stared at the man and woman on the ground. They were dead, she was silently crying, sitting on the bloody ground.

She was young, no more than fourteen. Her white hair made her stand out. Her tears made her eyes puddles of emerald.

"Momma, Papa."

The boy stood behind her, silently and sadly watching on. His dark eyes darted around now and then, but mainly they lingered on the girl.

"Momma, Papa."

"We should go now," the boy finally said.

The girl nodded and stood up. With one last glance at the man and woman, she walked away with the boy.

Artemis scrubbed off the restaurant table. Why were people so messy?

Pushing a lock of ivory hair behind her ear, she growled at the stubborn food stain. "Stupid thing," she hissed, with a glare that could kill.

"Having trouble?" a voice said in her ear.

"Shut up Tomoko."

A laugh came through the earphone. "It's been three years of being a waitress and you still can't get out a stain. Poor Ale-"

"Don't you dare say that name!"

"Fine." Artemis could picture him folding his arms, a pout on his face.

She popped out the earphone and slipped it into her apron's pocket.

She sighed. Of all the places she'd been, Earth was the one who needed her less. She couldn't wear her traditional clothes, she couldn't carry her weapons-what good what that to her, a honored fighter?

Although this new country, Japan, had been a lot like her home world. Japan's past had the same technology and clothing.

She smiled as she remembered her home. Kundura-The Planet of the Diamond. She fingered the diamond on her necklace. It was the powerful diamond, the Fire Stone. She was meant to protect it, after all, she was-dare she think it?-Alejandra.

"Artemis, get working!"

Artemis snapped out of her dream. Her cheerful co-waitress, Shinzo was standing in front of her. Shinzo was actually an American, and was actually named Jacqueline, but because she was big-hearted and kind (plus their boss couldn't pronounce 'l'), they called her Shinzo, or heart.

Shinzo was very pretty with long, strawberry-blond hair and dark gray eyes. She was slender and had a large smile on all the time. Shinzo was always enthusiastic and constantly cheering everyone.

Artemis smiled. "Just thinking about the good old days."

"Oh really? That's nice." Shinzo wiped at the stain Artemis had had trouble with. It came off in one swipe.

Artemis blinked in amazement. "How did you...? Whoa."

Shinzo only smiled.

"Why did you take your earphone out?" Tomoko nagged.

Artemis sighed. She was walking home and had put her earphone back in. "Because, Mokoie, you're annoying me."

"Well sorry then, Princess Arie."

"Can we just stop this?"

"Fine. Anyways, I found Radaus' location."

Artemis' neck hairs bristled. "Where is he?"

"Feudal Japan."

Artemis smiled. "I get to wear my traditional clothes! I get to carry my weapons!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Honoured fighter to the end, eh? Anyways, Radoofus is in association with some dude named Naraku. He's a demon or something. This Naraku guy's the one who supplied Radoofus with that army and the weapons back on The Last Day."

"I'll kill 'em both," Artemis growled, a deathly glare on her face.

"By the way, you know we won't be able to communicate?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes," she said quickly, remembering Tomoko couldn't see her.

"I already canceled your credit cards, and you're also no longer employed. All of your money is with me."

"You're the greatest."

Tomoko blushed. "Only you say that, Arie."

She had trained so hard for the past fourteen years, mastering the blade and bow. Now she was to be an Honoured Fighter, the best in her class.

She was so proud, dressed in her Honoured Fighter's traditional kimono, if you could call it that.

The top part was like a normal kimono, although the sleeves only came to her elbows. The obi was the same too, except there was no bow. The bottom part of the kimono came down in two, knee-length pieces of cloth. One in the back and one in the front. She wore wristbands and had an assortment of weapons.

Her katana, her kodachi, her two daggers-of which she was the best in Kundura at-some throwing stars, a couple of kunai knifes, and those were just the ones she carried on her body. She also had a bow and arrows, a kwan duo, a handgun, a whip, some razor hoops, a double-edged sword, tonfa, nunchaku, a fencing sword, some spears, a bowstaff, poison capsules, an axe, and loads more.

Today was her graduation day, as well as her announcing day, where she was finally allowed to start courting.

"I would like to announce my daughter, Artemis Srina Spides Alatontion Son, the princess of Kundura and protector of the Fire Stone, Alejandra," her mother announced.

Artemis smiled from the shadows and stepped into the light. She was cloaked in a long, brown sheet. She took small steps, to make sure the audience saw only her bare feet and occasionally give the young men a teasing glimpse of her shins.

When she stood before them all, she lowered her hood. Her servant had spent hours applying the make-up just right so her green eyes sparkled and her lips were full, yet slim.

"I am Artemis Srina Spides Alatontion Son. I have spent the last fourteen years training to become an honoured fighter. I am your princess and I am Alejandra. Is there no one to greet me to this world?"

Tomoko, dressed in royal attire, appeared from the sidelines. "I will gladly greet you, fair one." He took her arm. "This is Kundura, Planet of the Diamond." He kissed her. "Welcome, Princess Artemis."

Artemis opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by screams. She quickly unsheathed her daggers. "What's the problem?"

The ground exploded.

"Bombs!" Tomoko yelled.

Before they could react, another bomb landed. In a few seconds, the whole audience was dead.

"It's so nice to be here," a voice said from the shadows. A man stepped out.

"Lord Radaus!" Artemis said.

"Yes. Get the King and Queen," he ordered two soldiers.

The men obeyed and stabbed the two royals. They fell to the ground, dead. Artemis' two brothers were laid on top of them, dead as well.

Artemis' eyes were wide. "You killed them all, everyone."

Tomoko put an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "How dare you do this to your fellow people!"

"To be rid of their annoyance. Oh, and to get the Princess as well."

Tomoko put himself in front of her. "What do you want with her!"

"Silly boy. She holds the most powerful energy in this universe, right in her little body. When she uses that energy through the Fire Stone, she is invincible. Not to mention she will be a wonderful wife. She is the most beautiful thing on this wretched piece of rock. But of course you know that, for are deeply-"

"Shut up!" Tomoko yelled. He drew his sword.

A spurt of blood flew through the air. Artemis had just sliced Radaus' arm open. She had almost sliced to the bone.

"Artemis!" Tomoko called out.

She turned. This wasn't the Artemis he knew. Her nails were super long and sharp, fangs curled over her lip. Her ears were long and pointed. But her eyes...her eyes got him the most. No longer a brilliant green, they were red. Artemis' whole front was covered in blood. A pink tongue happily lapped it up.

Radaus laughed. "See what she has become? Alejandra's power with her anger has turned her into a demon!"

Artemis turned on Radaus again and cut his face. A long, jagged cut on his cheek.

"Artemis, stop!" Tomoko yelled.

Artemis' eyes closed and when she opened them, they reveled green.

"Thank Alejandra you're back!" Tomoko ran to her and enclosed her in his arms.

No one noticed Radaus slip away.

Artemis opened her eyes. Old memories.

Getting out of her bed, she went to Tomoko's room and pushed open the door. Clutching a sheet around her shoulders, she tip-toed to his bed.

"Tomoko," she whispered and poked him. He turned over.

She poked him again. "Hey, wake up." He opened an eye.

"Wha?"

"Scoot over," she said with a final poke in the arm.

He moaned and scooted over. "You need to stop waking me up like this," he grumbled.

"Hush, it's my last night her and it's cold. Laying next to you will keep me warm." She got into the bed and snuggled next to Tomoko. He put an arm around her and sighed.

"Night," he said, sleepily.

"Goodnight." She hugged him briefly. "Yes, goodnight."


	2. Feudal Japan and its Puppies

I do not own Inu-yasha.

Chapter Two

Feudal Japan and its Puppies

Artemis fell through the air. "Why can't he ever transport me to the ground? Why am I always falling?" A glared came onto her face. "I'm going to pound that s.o.b. when I get back!"

Hearing yells, she looked down. A village was being attacked by a large demon. The demon just happened to be under her. Shrugging, she drew her daggers and cut straight down, cutting the demon vertically.

She landed gracefully, crouching on her feet. The villagers surrounded her.

"Oh, thank ya, miss! That there demon has been attackin' our village for months!" said a man she presumed to be the town leader.

"It was nothing. I do it all the time," she said.

The leader produced a money bag. "You must be 'cceptin' this here token of thanks."

"How much is in there?"

"Every cent we own."

Artemis smiled. "That's too much. But you can help me. Have you heard of a person name Naraku?"

The man shook his head. "Can't say I have."

"Thank you anyways." Artemis noticed a jewel-like fragment next to the demon. She picked it up. "This. This will be my payment."

She bowed and left.

Artemis had just killed another demon. She picked up another jewel fragment. This was the tenth one so far.

"I wonder what they are?"

"They're Shikon Jewel Shards, now hand them over, girl," a gruff voice said.

Artemis turned her head. A group of people stood ten yards off. The one who had spoke had white hair and a red kimono. There was a black-haired girl in a sailor uniform, a black-haired woman in kimono, a black-haired man in monk's clothing, a cat, and a red-haired boy with a fox tail.

"Can I help you?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The jewels. I want them," the white-haired man said.

"Well, they're mine. I fought the demons and collected them myself," Artemis said.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You're a demon, right? No wait, a half-demon. Your aura says so. Tell you what, I'm bored. I want a fight. You win, you win the shards, I win, I win information."

"You're on."

Artemis smiled and unsheathed her daggers. "By the way, I'm Artemis." She shot her elbow backwards, right into the man-in-monk-clothes' face.

"Inu-yasha. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara." Inu-yasha unsheathed his sword.

"That's impressive," Artemis said, smiling. "What's its name?"

"Tetsusaiga."

"It's beautiful!" Artemis exclaimed, girlish delight on her face. "And noble, seems to fit you okay..."

"What about the fight?"

Artemis snapped out of her trance-like, happy-state and smiled. "That's true." She went into a fighting stance.

"Finally," Inu-yasha said and swung. "Wind Scar!"

Artemis jumped and landed, right on Inu-yasha. He fell backwards and Artemis posed her daggers at his neck. "I believe I win." She smiled, like she had the whole fight. She stepped off of him and slid her daggers into their sheaths.

"How did you jump that?" he yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Seventeen years of training. My family is in the bodyguard business." It was all she could think of to describe an Honoured Fighter.

"They train you to jump ten yards?"

"A hundred, actually."

"Inu-yasha, Miss Artemis won, so she gets information, remember?" Kagome said.

He sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Artemis glared at the ground. "I want information about a demon." She looked up. "Naraku. Anything about Naraku."

The group tensed. "And what business do you have with him?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I must kill him. Anyone associated with him. Especially a man named Radaus."

"What did he do?" Kagome asked.

"Radaus. He betrayed me, betrayed everyone. I won't let him live!" Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll kill the bastard! Alejandra doesn't take betrayal lightly."

"If you're after Naraku, you could join us. We're after him as well. And if you can beat Inu-yasha easily, you'd be a big help," Kagome said.

"Maybe," she said, a small smile. She twisted around, kicking Miroku in the side of the head. "Him, though, I might kill by accident."

Artemis took in air. Breathe. In. Out. Breathe. Grab daggers. Slice. Guard. Breathe. In. Out. Daggers back, katana. Slice. Guard. Breathe. In. Out. Katana back, kodachi out. Slice. Guard. Breathe. In. Out. Kodachi back, kunai knives. Slice. Guard. Breathe. In. Out. Kunai knives back, throwing stars out. Concentrate. Throw and hit. Breathe. In. Out.

Artemis sighed. She had just finished her practice for the day. She retrieved the stars and put them away.

The rest of the group was around the fire, talking. It was weird, being part of a group. Honoured Fighters usually worked alone, unless the contractor was paranoid and hired two or more.

She needed air. She began walking away. Away from the people, away from the fire.

"Where are you going?"

Artemis turned her head and spotted Inu-yasha. "I usually work alone."

"So you're leaving?"

"No. Just walking. You can come." She started again. Inu-yasha was beside her.

"So, why do you hate Naraku?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"I've heard it helps."

"I was young. So much blood, so much death. I had been trained to fight, to kill, to die if needed... but... so many people... I couldn't take it. I didn't talk for two months. Only two of us lived. Tomoko and me. Mother, Father, brothers, dead. Friends were gone. He has to die. Both of them."

Inu-yasha nodded, silent.

"And you?"

"He tore me and Kikyo apart. Killed her."

"The others?"

"Cursed Miroku, killed Sango's kin."

"Is that why Miroku is perverted, the curse?"

Inu-yasha smirked. "No, that was genetics."

"Oh," she said, twisting around and kneeing Miroku.

"Ow," he said and fell to the ground.

"How do you sense people like that?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I can read their auras. It's a nifty little trick. It's how I knew Miroku was there. I have his aura memorized. I knew you were half-demon because of your aura. I can memorize auras in a few seconds, so then I can find someone easily."

"So if you knew Naraku's aura, you could find him?"

"No matter how could he hid."

"You might be useful after all."

Artemis shrugged. "I'm a hunter. It's what I do." She smiled. "It's even where I get my name. Artemis is the Greek goddess of the hunt and the moon."

"I thought you were a bodyguard."

"That too," she said and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"So you have an eye for weapons?"

She smiled. "Inu-chan, I grew up around weapons, of course I have an eye for them." She crouched and looked at Tetsusaiga. "What's Tetsusaiga made out of, anyways?"

"My father's fang."

"No wonder it felt different!" Artemis' eyes lit up.

"What do you mean?"

"Most swords are made of steel, yes? Steel has not aura, just a spirit. The spirit is something you can feel of course, but it's different than any aura. Since Tetsusaiga is made of your father's fang instead of steel, it is your father, so it projects his aura. It projects your aura too, and that I don't get."

"It was broken, and then fixed with my fang."

Artemis nodded. "That makes sense. The two of your auras are very similar. At first, I couldn't pick out yours. Your father's was overpowering it." She stood up. "May I hold it?"

Inu-yasha shrugged. With glee, Artemis swiftly pulled out Tetsusaiga. The only thing was that it was in its large form.

"What the hell? You're human, aren't you?"

Artemis nodded. "This is kinda heavy, isn't it?" She swung it around a couple of times. "Very easy to get used to, though." She handed him Tetsusaiga. "Thank you."

Inu-yasha sheathed the sword. "Humans can't make it large, something's wrong. Who-what are you?"

Artemis' hand went to the Fire Stone. "Alejandra," she whispered. "That day... it broke it..."

"What?"

"I have to go to Kagome's time-now!"

"What's so important?"

Artemis fished out her earphone from her Honoured Fighter uniform. "This." She put it in her ear. "Where's the well?"

"That way, but-"

"Thank you! I'll be back as soon as possible!" She ran off.

"-only me and Kagome can go through it," Inu-yasha finished.

Artemis climbed out of the well. "Tomoko?"

Nothing. She sighed. It was night, of course Tomoko wasn't answering the ear phone. At least her house was near here.

Artemis poked his arm. "Wake up."

"Stop it Artemis, you're in Feudal Japan," he mumbled.

She pinched him. "Wake up!"

"Ow! Stupid as-Artemis?"

She smiled. "I need to talk to you."

"So you were able to make it large?"

"Yes, but humans can't do that, and I'm nowhere near the type of aura a demon has! Plus the Fire Stone was warm when I pulled it out!"

"Let me see the stone."

Artemis unlatched the clasp and handed the necklace to him.

"Inside the Fire Stone, there's something... burning. Like a mini-fire."

"But when a fire is contained, no oxygen can get to it and it goes out," Artemis said.

"That's true, so I can't tell."

"I was wondering if that time I transformed, I wondered if it activated it and it's just been dormant since then."

"I don't know. We'll need to go back to Kundura to find out. Come back in a month."

"I'll try. I really will."

Tomoko held her. "I don't want to lose you again, Arie," he said, using her pet name.

"I don't want to go away, Tomoie."

He kissed the top of her head. She buried her head into his chest. He kissed the top of her head again.

"I...I miss you Arie."

"I know. I miss you, too."

"You have to go now."

Her eyes were mournful as she hugged him one last time.

Artemis climbed out of the well and sat on its edge, her legs dangling into the void below.

"You actually got through."

Artemis' eyes narrowed. She didn't know this aura... It was dark, evil. Half-demon as well. She turned her head. "Who are you?"

The half-demon smirked. He had long, dark hair.

"What's up with the eyeshadow? What are you, a contestant for the transgender contest?"

"No. But you are Artemis, holder of the Fire Stone and an even higher power. Alejandra."

Artemis jumped to her feet, unsheathing her daggers. "Who the hell are you!"

"Radaus warned me about you, but you seem to be a weakling."

She struck, slicing his neck. "I'm not weak. You're a fool." Her eyes were red.

"Perfect," Naraku whispered.

Sessho-maru turned his head. What was this thing he was sensing? "Jaken, stay with Rin."

"That was pathetic, Alejandra," Naraku said.

"You have no right to say that name!" The Fire Stone heated up. Artemis grew fangs and claws. "You bastard! You helped kill my people!"

"They were pretty pathetic as well."

"No!" Her ears became long and pointed.

"They died so easily."

"NO!" Artemis' features returned to normal. Large, white, bird-like wings grew out of her back. She opened her eyes. "I can see all of her secrets. Naraku." She held his gaze. going through his mind.

"Get out of my head!"

"Scared are we?"

"What's going on?"

Artemis blinked. She turned her head to the third voice and slumped over, wings disappearing.

Naraku vanished.

Sessho-maru went to the girl and held up her head. She was beautiful. She appeared to be just human. He lifted her up and draped her over his shoulder.


	3. Lord Sesshysama

I do not own Inu-yasha. (Uh duh!)

Chapter Three  
Lord Sesshy-sama

Artemis opened her eyes and screamed. She slapped away the toad-like thing in front of her.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" A little girl came into view.  
Artemis nodded and sat up. She turned her head toward the aura she had felt earlier. "You!" she yelled and jumped to her feet. She pointed a finger at him, her other hand on her hip. "You made me faint! I was just about to kill that stupid half-demon and here you come, all high and mighty! You just had to butt in, didn't you!" Artemis looked around. "Um, where am I?" she asked, scratching her cheek with a finger.  
"You're with me and Lord Jaken and Lord Sessho-maru!" the little girl said.  
Artemis knelt. "And what's your name? I'm Artemis."  
"I'm Rin!" Rin said happily.  
"What are you doing with the idiot puppy?" Artemis asked.  
"Lord Sessho-maru saved my life!"  
"Lord Fluffy is a better name." She turned her head to Sessho-maru. "How do you like that name, Fluffy-kun?"  
"It's ridiculous," he said blankly.  
Artemis' eyes widened. "Y-your moon!" She stood up. Artemis put her hands together, palms together. Her thumbs, index fingers, and middle fingers were held up, while her ring fingers and pinkies were intertwined. Her eyes closed.  
"_Spirit of the Moon... Show me Your true light! Kundura shadow!_"  
A light emitted from the moon on Sessho-maru's forehead.  
"No, damn it!" Artemis yelled. She could hear the prophecy in her head.  
'_Find the one with the power of the moon, you will be caught in his web, young Alejandra._'  
A vein popped in Artemis' forehead. "This isn't fair," she said, crossing her arms.  
"What's not fair?" Rin asked.  
"This whole arrangement," she answered, sighing. "And prophecies."  
---  
It had been a week and Artemis decided Sessho-maru wasn't all bad. She had been traveling with him the whole time.  
She glanced over and noticed him watching her. "What's the matter?"  
Sessho-maru looked away.  
"You can ask me anything you like, I know you're dying to," Artemis told him.  
"What is your real name?" he said, staring ahead.  
"Artemis Srina Spides Alatontion Son of the R- Dragon Clan." ((God! Typing her name is a pain in the ass!))  
"The other you's name."  
"Oh. Alejandra of the Fire Stone."  
"Where are you-how old are you?" ((Boy, ain't he being talkative?))  
"Seventeen. Born on April Ninth. ((Hmm, she is too...))  
"Where are you from?"  
Her eyes saddened. "My home is a long way away, and no one lives there anymore."  
"My moon, why were you so surprised?"  
"An old prophecy I once heard. 'Find the one with the power of the moon, you will be caught in his web'."  
Sessho-maru opened his mouth, but closed it again.  
"Artemis!"  
Artemis smiled. She knew that voice and that aura.  
Artemis turned around and began running. "Inu-chan!" She hugged him, er, more like pounced on him.  
"What are you doing here, Sessho-maru?" he said.  
"Oh, I was just traveling with Lord Fluffy-chan for no reason," Artemis said, smiling.  
"_Lord Fluffy-chan_?" Inu-yasha echoed, an eyebrow raised.  
Artemis giggled. "I call him all sorts of names! Sesshy, Fluffy..."  
"And he doesn't kill you?" Miroku said.  
"No," Artemis said. "Isn't that right, Lord Sesshy-sama?"  
"Now that we've found you, we can go," Inu-yasha said.  
"She's staying with me," Sessho-maru said.  
Inu-yasha took out Tetsusaiga. "Is that so? Well, I think she's coming with me." ((Woo! Fight for Artemis! She should feel so special!))  
"Um...can you guys stop fighting?" Artemis said. "And especially not on where I'm going. Too many people have fought over me," she whispered. "They all died." Her eyes became sad.  
"Well, then tell that idiot you're coming with me!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
"Inu-chan, I'm going with Fluffy-kun."  
"See-WHAT?"  
"I'm going with Fluffy-sama."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have to."  
"You have to be joking."  
Rin ran to Artemis. "You're not leaving us, are you, Lady Artemis?"  
Artemis smiled and picked Rin up. "No I'm not, Rin-chan."  
"Yay!" Rin said and threw her arms in the air. Artemis laughed and spun around.  
Artemis would make a great mother," Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango nodded.  
"You're leaving with us!" Inu-yasha said.  
"I can't, I'm Rin-chan's babysitter."  
"What?" Inu-yasha yelled.  
"Yeah, Fluffy-dono is always leaving her with the horse-thing when he goes away. It's very irresponsible, so I'm her babysitter."  
"What's up with the dono crap? Don't tell me you actually _respect_ that idiot?"  
Artemis sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I gave you my shards?" She put down Rin.  
"No!"  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you I have Naraku's aura?"  
"Now you're definitely coming with us!"  
"B-" Artemis' eyes grew wide and she slumped over. An arrow was sticking out of her side. Rin began to cry.  
Sessho-maru was there first. "Artemis," he whispered, nudging her. "Wake up." ((Somehow I can't see the 'great dog youkai lord' doing this...))  
Kagome brought the first aid kit. "Sango, pull out the arrow. Boys, you'll have to leave."  
They left, Inu-yasha dragging Miroku. Sango pulled out the arrow and Kagome opened Artemis' kimono. Kagome hurriedly wiped away the blood and cleaned the wound with peroxide. ((EVIL stuff that peroxide!)) She covered it with a piece of gauze and began wrapping her stomach with bandages. ((Remember people, don't try shooting arrows into people and then performing first aid on them at home. Kagome, Artemis, and Sango are somewhat professionals.))  
"That should work. You can get the boys Sango." Kagome covered Artemis with her kimono again. Rin kept crying.  
The boys and Sango came back.  
Artemis opened her eyes. "I can't feel my arm," she said softly. "I can't see. It's dark and I'm cold."  
"Poison," Kagome said.  
Sessho-maru unsheathed Tensaiga.  
"Good thinking," Inu-yasha said with a nod. ((Oh my God? Did he just _complement_ SESSHY-SAMA? Oh the humanity! Too much OCCness:falls over from the OOCness: I gotta stop the OOCness...))  
Sessho-maru swung Tensaiga and hit where the arrow had been. He sheathed the sword and knelt next to Artemis. "Did it work?" ((Now Lord Sesshy-sama's being OOC... -- My characters...))  
"I can't feel my arms. I can't see. Is anyone there? Who are you?" Artemis said.  
"Lady Artemis, Lady Artemis, please get better!" Rin cried.  
Kagome looked at the arrow. "Look, etched in the arrow. 'This poison will destroy both of her hearts'. But what does 'both heart' mean?"  
"I don't care. I won't let her die!" Sessho-maru yelled. ((BAM! ---fell over from the OOCness... :climbs back into chair: I'm sorry... I'll try to keep the OOCness out! But I had to, I'm sorry! God this story sucks! The sequel is much better! pokepoo: Yeah, she's almost finished with the sequel although she's only on chapter five in the first one! candysweet:tackles him: Shut up you fluffball!))  
"My hand. Put my hand on the wound," Artemis said.  
Sessho-maru took her hand and placed it on her side. "Like that?"  
"Yes. Hold it there please."  
Blue lights began to flicker around the wound. After a few minutes, they stopped. Artemis smiled and sat up.  
"All better. I healed myself. It's another little, neat trick."  
"Ok, but the matter of where you're going...," Inu-yasha said.


	4. Lorelei

I do not own Inu-yasha. ((the OOCness made me say it!))

Chapter Four

Lorelei ((One of my most kick-ass OCs ever!))

Artemis smiled. It was another beautiful day. It had been a while, a couple of weeks. She noticed Sessho-maru was up.

"Good morning, Lord Sessho-maru-dono!"

He nodded.

"I'm going to get breakfast, any requests?" Artemis said.

He didn't answer.

"Alright then." Artemis began to turn around. ((A note. Jaken has mysteriously disappeared from this story, as has the two-headed dragon thing. No one cares about them anyways. We'll say Jaken got eaten by a snake. If I need use of him anymore, he'll...uh...be thrown up by the snake...or something...))

"Why do you say lord and -dono? It means basically the same thing," Sessho-maru spoke up.

Artemis turned her head and smiled. "Because. It gives me more names to call you!" She laughed and went on her way.

"What is this?" Sessho-maru whispered when she was gone.

"Lady Artemis?" Rin asked sleepily, rubbing her eye. "Where Lady Artemis, Lord Sessho-maru?"

"She's getting food, Rin, now be quiet." ((NO! Never try to stop Rin from being her cute ADORABLE self!))

"Yes, Lord Sesshy." Rin fell asleep again. ((Wow...she falls asleep pretty easily... It takes me about an hour...))

Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed.

---

Artemis tied the deer's legs together and slung it over her shoulder. ((Art-chan is strong!))

"You can come out now," Artemis said.

Kikyo stepped out of the shadows. ((\/ Damn pot...))

"Your aura's a lot like Kagome's, any reason why?" Artemis asked.

"And just who are you?" Kikyo said.

Artemis smiled. "I asked you first."

"I am Kikyo. This 'Kagome' of yours is suppose to be my reincarnation."

"I thought maybe so. Your aura is only different by the blood and death mingled in with it."

"You read auras?"

"And memorize them too." ((She's multi-talented! Okay, I'll shut up now...))

_This girl...I will have to watch her_, Kikyo thought, her eyes narrow. ((She's a stalker! AH!)) "Your name?"

Artemis smirked. "Artemis of the Fighter Clan."

"I've never heard of them."

"Well, of course not. They died out years ago. But if you don't mind, I have places to go, food to cook, and people to feed." Artemis half-saluted her with two fingers and left.

---

"This is really good!" Rin said. ((Do people eat deer for breakfast?))

Jaken nodded. "_Very_ good." ((So I needed him to complement her, so what? He's going back into the snake's stomach for a while. Until I need him again...))

"Thank you," Artemis said. "Don't you want any, Lord Sesshy?" She offered him a bowl.

"Human food does nothing for me."

"Then what do you eat? Every living organism needs food." ((Ha! I paid attention in science!)) She put the bowl in front of his crossed legs. "Just eat it, please. So I won't worry about you starving to death." ((Has anyone else ever seen him eat in the anime/manga/movies/games/pictures? I never have...))

"Feh." He picked up the bowl and began eating. It was the best thing in the world! "Who taught you to cook?" he asked expressionlessly.

"My mother, although it was the maids that were supposed to cook."

"You had maids?"

"Maids? Oh no." Artemis went to silently eating her breakfast.

"You said you had maids."

"Oh, by the way, I have to go somewhere in a week. I should only be gone for a day or two."

"Where are you going?"

"To settle something about my stone on this necklace." She lifted the necklace up.

He nodded.

"The usual today?" Artemis said. "Just walking around?"

"You were suppose to go with Inu-yasha today."

"You're right," Artemis said. She hugged Rin. "Be a good girl for Fluffy." She smiled at Sessho-maru. "I'll be back now and then, whenever Rin needs a babysitter, that sort of thing." She hesitated by his side for a second, then bowed and ran away.

---

He heard her before he saw her.

"INU-CHAN!" She glomped him.

"Oi!" he coughed out. He had taken quite a blow to the stomach after all.

"Hello Artemis," Kagome said.

Artemis turned to her, sitting on Inu-yasha's stomach. ((I would imagine that'd be quite fun!)) "Hello! Happy to see me?"

Shippo jumped into her lap. "I am!"

Artemis hugged him. "You're so sweet Shippo. Rin and you would get along so well!"

Inu-yasha scooted out from under her. Artemis landed on her butt with a 'THUD'.

"That hurt," she informed him.

"And you aren't the lightest thing in the world," he replied.

Artemis glared at him. "And here I was, coming to stay with you guys since it was so urgent two weeks ago! I have the whereabouts of Naraku and all you-"

"Where is he?" Inu-yasha yelled. ((Always straight to the point with him, ain't it?))

Artemis pouted. "Nice to see you too."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you. Naraku?"

"Fine. He's a little ways away from here."

Inu-yasha jumped to his feet. "Let's go."

"But Inu-chan, he's put up a barrier," Artemis said.

"I'll use Tetsusaiga then."

Artemis shook her head. "Tetsusaiga can't break it. It's a, well, it's a seishinn barrier. Only two things can get through that. Plus, it's a double seishinn barrier, so it's almost impossible."

"What the hell is a seishinn barrier?"

"It comes from where I do, Kundura. A seishinn barrier is exactly what it's called, a spirit barrier. ((Seishinn means 'spirit'.)) It's made when a powerful spirit expands and forms a barrier, when two of these combine, it's a double seishinn barrier. The only thing that can get through a double seishinn barrier is a higher spirit. But, since it is Naraku and Radaus' spirits together, the only person who can get through is Alejandra."

"Who's she?" Inu-yasha asked.

Artemis looked to the side sadly. "It's...me."

---

The barrier glowed red and purple. Artemis touched it. Her fingers became burnt. "That would happen to your whole body. You would be turned to ash. I suggest you don't touch it. Inu-chan, come here."

"Why me?"

"Because the barrier has half-demon, and you are a half-demon, so I need you to help." She pit her hands together, palms together. Her thumbs, index fingers, and middle fingers were held up and pressed together. Her ring fingers and pinkies were laced together. ((Basically what Tsubaki was doing in that one episode.)) "This hand formation is called the _kudai_ where I'm from. I need you to make this with your hands and say some words with me, okay Inu-yasha?"

He nodded and made the _kudai_.

"Now stand right next to me. The words are Shadow of the Night, donokomoto seishinn nosodo losonoko, release. Ready?"

Inu-yasha nodded again.

"_Shadow of the Night, donokomoto seishinn nosodo losonoko, release_!" they said in unison.

Part of the barrier melted away. "Hurry, it won't stay that way for long," Artemis said.

---

"She's gotten through, Radaus," Naraku said.

Radaus smirked. "Good." His black hair hung in a long ponytail, his crimson eyes glittered.

"Kagura, go rid of them," Naraku said.

"No," Radaus said. He turned back to the woman next to him who he had been previously 'playing' with. "That's okay, Lorelei here will take care of them."

"Yes, Lord Radaus." She bit his lip and licked away the droplet of blood that formed. She was curvaceous, with long, dark purple hair to her ankles. ((Wow...imagine having to wash and straighten that hair! My hair is a pain in the ass and it only come to my chin at the longest!)) Her eyes were dark chasms on inky black. "But you owe me immensely."

"Kagura, go with her. Protect her if needed and bring her back if needed," Radaus commanded.

"Yes, Lord Radaus," Kagura said.

"You underestimate me, Lord, any reason why?" Lorelei said.

"I don't want to lose my favorite toy. Or broken, for that matter. Broken toys get thrown away," Radaus said, smirking.

Lorelei smiled evilly and left, Kagura behind her.

"Lorelei is beautiful, isn't she?" Radaus said. "Her name comes from the famous siren that lured men to their death among the rocks. Artemis does the same, for she is a 'siren'. Yes, Lorelei is beautiful, but Artemis surpasses her greatly. In beauty and power. I can't wait to play with her."

"Feh. Is 'playing' all you think about?"

"I'm a man and I like to enjoy myself. What is the problem with that?" Radaus looked at Naraku. "Ah, I see. Artemis has lured you in as well, then? Don't worry, you may have a turn, if you wish."

"Feh."

---

"Well, aren't you a tasty bite," Lorelei said, smirking cruelly. "Let's just see how delicious your beautifully crimson blood will be."

"What's with you?" Artemis said, an eyebrow raised. "It's called sunlight."

"We don't exactly get along." Lorelei drew out a dagger.

"You really are foolish, you know. Daggers are my best weapons." Artemis drew her daggers and crossed them in front of her.

Lorelei raised her eyebrows. "Whoever spoke of fighting you with daggers? It's lunchtime." Her fangs shot out.

"So you really aren't human, then." Artemis shrugged. Lightning fast, she struck at Lorelei's arm. Kagura's fan blocked the dagger. "Hey witch, this is my fight!"

"I have my orders."

"Paranoid cowards," Artemis mumbled. Artemis threw a dagger, catching Lorelei in the middle of the chest.

Lorelei looked down at it in shock. "You bitch! Do you know how close that came to my heart?"

Artemis smiled. "So you are a vampire after all."

"Aren't we observant." Lorelei jerked out the dagger and threw it back. Artemis caught it easily.

Kagura took Lorelei's arm and they vanished.

"That's not very fair," Artemis said.

"So she was a vampire?" Kagome asked.

Artemis nodded. "Her aura was a dead corpse of blood and death. Pretty easy to read. Plus, her fangs."

---

Lorelei lay on Radaus' bed. Her head propped up on her hand.

"What do you think of her?" Radaus said.

"She was tasty. I want a bite." Lorelei smiled wickedly, her fangs out, long and curving over her lip.

"Maybe. When she is mine."

"But her blood called to me! I want it now!"

"Patience. I have waited for seventeen years. You can wait a while. You have eternity anyway."

"But Kundurian blood is the best and hers will be wonderful."

"I must let all my 'friends' be allowed a turn."

"Oh? Has little baboon boy fallen for her as well?"

"She has unmistakable ability to lure men's, and even some women's, hearts to her. You see that, right?"

"Her blood is dripping in it."

"So 'little baboon boy' was made because of a bandit pitifully falling in love. He was bound to be lured by the witch."

"She won't replace me as your favorite toy, will she?"

"Lorelei dear, you can do things she can't even pronounce." He smiled at her, the smile small and evil. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Now go eat. You've been ripped."

"I get her second right?" Lorelei said.

"Of course. Everything but her face can be touched. Got it?"

Lorelei nodded and disappeared.

------------

candysweet: And so ends chapter four!

pokepoo: You suck at this story. There's so much OOCness in it that it makes you fall out of your seat!

candysweet::eyebrow twitches: --# pokepooo... :takes out a sledgehammer and smacks him into the street, problem is, they're at the very back of the house and the street is at the front of the house:

pokepoo: Owie. I need a band-aid...

candysweet: HA! JOKE'S ON YOU! I USED THE LAST ONE!

pokepoo: NOOO! YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU USE THE LAST ONE!

candysweet::laughs like a maniac, hey, the OOCness is making her do it:


	5. In the Castle

I do not own Inu-yasha. Let's all do the can-can!

Chapter Five

In the Castle

Artemis cut through a group of demons. She killed them rapidly. When the last one was dead, she yelled, "Who's next f-ers?" ((She's getting mad...)) She began to hack the closest one until she was covered in blood and there was nothing left of the demon. ((...and bloody...))

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, her dagger placed at his neck. "I think you got them, Lady Artemis."

She begun to breathe heavily. "Yet he's still alive!" she yelled. "So get out of my way, monk!"

Kagura appeared in the hallway. "I will not allow you to pass! Dance of Blades!"

Artemis dodged and charged. "I beg to differ bitch!"

Kagura stepped to the side and caught Artemis behind her. Her fan was placed at Artemis' neck. "You are a strong one," Kagura whispered to Artemis. "I have a favor to ask. Kill Naraku for me."

"I won't let you beat me!" Artemis yelled. She twisted out of Kagura's grasp and stood a ways away from Kagura, Kagura's fan in her hand. Artemis flicked it open. "You're weaponless. Now get out of my way."

Kagura disappeared.

Flicking the fan closed again, Artemis stuck it in her obi.

"Enough with this bs, let's go." Artemis ran down the hall.

The door at the end was open.

"So you've found me." Radaus sat on a modern chair inside, Lorelei hanging on him. "You're as beautiful as ever."

Artemis gave him a death glare that held the intensity of a thousand white-hot suns.

"And you still despise me as much as ever. Come closer."

"Do you think me fool enough not to notice the aura of a fire shield?"

"I had hoped you would notice."

"Stop testing me already and come and fight!"

"I think I'll stay here. I'm quite comfortable."

Artemis made the _kudai_. "_Kokodura_!" The fire shield dissolved. "I'm going to destroy you!"

Lorelei inclined her head and a group of demons shot out of the shadows. "I'm sorry, honey, but I can't let you destroy Lord Radaus."

The demons pressed Artemis against the wall and Lorelei smiled evilly, walking over to her and placing a hand against her neck. "May I Lord Radaus?"

Radaus smirked. "Why not my dear? Have a bite or two."

Lorelei clapped happily. "Thank you Lord Radaus." Lorelei turned back to Artemis and pushed a couple of the demons away, to take her around the neck again and pulled her down. "You're going to taste delicious," Lorelei murmured against her ear.

Artemis shoved a dagger into her stomach as her fangs touched her neck. "And you're not going to taste," she murmured back, growling slightly.

Lorelei stumbled back and looked at the dagger with shock in her eyes. "You..." She ripped the dagger out angrily and threw it to the ground. "Take her other one," she commanded the demons.

Radaus stood up and walked over, hugging Lorelei to him, his arms around her shoulders. "Lorelei, my sweet, you're forgetting that she is an Honoured Fighter. She has more than just two daggers on her and that katana." He pressed his lips against her neck and then looked back up at Artemis. "If you want to do this properly, you'll have to strip her."

Lorelei twisted around in his grasp and raised her hands between them, leaning them on his chest. "Lord Radaus, you are a mastermind." She took a hungry kiss from him and then turned to Artemis again. "You heard him demons, take it all off."

The demons grinned evilly and raised their hand to rip off her clothing.

"You bastards!" Artemis yelled and started kicking. "Let go of me! If you think for one second that I'm just gonna let you do this-"

She stopped as Radaus had her chin in a hand and had his own lips pressed up against hers. He broke the kiss shortly and smiled with charm at her. "I am going to enjoy having you around. I can't wait to see how you perform."

Artemis slammed her heel into his crotch. "Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed.

Radaus quickly recovered and put his hands on her arms, throwing her to the ground. "No one is going to help you," he said, holding her on the ground. "Your friends are busy fighting with demons, and Tomoko is a well away." His hand grasped around the Fire Stone and pulled it off, breaking the chord. "Alejandra isn't going to save you either."

Artemis knew that he had her there. She couldn't get any of her weapons, and no one was there to save her. No one at all. Radaus was also stronger than she was physically. Although she could of used her magic, she was helpless without the Fire Stone. She couldn't do anything at all. Rage built up in her and she glared at him.

"Ah, if only looks could kill, those would surely kill anyone, my precious sweet." He stole another kiss from her, much to her disgust. "But I'm afraid that they can't. Now let's see what the princess of Kundura has for me." He pulled down one side of her kimono to see she had her chest wrapped with bleached cloth. "Like I had thought..."

"Get off of me! You weigh a ton!" Artemis yelled, trying to wiggle out.

Radaus merely laughed and held her down harder. "You know that I'm stronger than you are, little princess."

Artemis looked past him to see that Lorelei didn't look so happy at the attention that Artemis was getting. It clicked in her head. Lorelei was in love with Radaus. She wondered briefly where he had gotten her. His latest toy. She would be gone in a while once Radaus found a new one. Something told her that Artemis was to be his latest. She would not let that happen.

She screamed as his cold hand touched the clothes, trying to find a way past them. Was he so stupid to not remember how the clothes on Honoured Fighters were wrapped? She kicked him in the stomach with a glare on his face. "You bastard! Your hands are freezing!"

He glared back at her. "You will regret that."

Something threw him off of Artemis and she watched as he crashed through a lot of paper walls before falling to the ground with a satisfying crash. She looked back at her savoir and saw Sessho-maru leaning over her.

She blinked. "Lord Sesshy-sama."

Lorelei glared at the duo and then ran after Radaus. The demons were strewn about, Sessho-maru having already killed them.

Artemis sat up. "Lord Sesshy-sama, when did you arrive?" she asked.

He looked at her kimono falling on the left side and she blinked at it and pulled it up quickly.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said, pulling her eri closer together.

Sessho-maru knelt down next to something and picked it up. He turned back to Artemis and opened his fist, showing her the Fire Stone in his hand. "Princess?"

Artemis glanced at his face to see he was waiting for an answer. She took the stone from him gently and tied the cord around her neck again, the clasp having broke off. She sighed. "How long were you here?"

He didn't answer, but looked at her expectantly.

She stared back at him, not really wanting to tell him everything she had been trying to keep away from everybody, all her friends here.

"Did he hurt you?" he finally said.

"Nothing more than a bruised back," she said. Her arms were starting to bruise where he had grabbed them as well. She knew they were going to turn a sickly purple-blue. Sessho-maru noticed her glancing at her arms.

He slid a sleeve up so that they both saw that it was already turning blue. "Who was that?" he asked plainly.

"That... That was Radaus. The man I am sworn to kill," Artemis said with hard eyes.

Sessho-maru let go of her sleeve and stood up. Artemis stood up too and gathered her daggers. As she turned back to him, he caught her chin. She blinked.

"Lord Sesshy?"

"Your lips are swelling," he told her.

She shook her head gently. "It's nothing more than bruises and swellings. I'm not hurt that bad." She touched her lips to find that they were indeed somewhat sore. She hadn't noticed until then that they were. Now that she thought about it, she felt sore in a lot of other places.

Sessho-maru took his hand off of her chin and his eyes narrowed, looking down at where her kimono was still not completely covering her wrappings. He pulled the eri away and his eyes narrowed more.

Artemis blushed a little. Unlike Radaus, his hand were quite warm, thank you! She looked down at what he was looking at to see a large bruise, bigger than the other ones. She gasped. "How did that happen? All he did was touch me!" It was already turning black and a sharp pain started going through her. "Ow," she gasped, holding her chest.

"Artemis," Sessho-maru said.

His voice was fading though, and now all she could see was his mouth moving. A blackness started gathering at the corners of her vision and she watched as Sessho-maru's face faded from her vision as it started looking toward the ground.

Sessho-maru grabbed her with his arm. What a wonderful time to only have one arm.

The rest of the Inu-yasha group ran in behind them at that time to see Sessho-maru with Artemis in his arm, leaning her against his chest.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Inu-yasha yelled.

"She fainted," he said.

Kagome ran up to Artemis. "What are with all these bruises?"

Shippo crouched by the broken paper screens. "What happened to the walls?"

Sango looked at Artemis. "What's with her necklace? It's glowing."

Miroku had no comment to add as he was staring at the eri that was showing more than enough of her wrappings.

Inu-yasha glared at him. "What the hell'd you do to her?" he repeated.

A fuzzy sound came from Artemis' obi and everyone looked at it. Kagome cautiously took out the earphone that Artemis had in there and put it on her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Artemis?" a voice said. The connection was still pretty fuzzy and she could barely make out the word.

"No. I'm Kagome."

"Where's Artemis?"

"She's...uh...fainted..."

"_Suheute_. This is Tomoko. Take her through the well please."

Kagome looked up. "Um...I don't think that's possible," she said, knowing how possessive Sessho-maru would probably be about her now.

"IT'S SO I CAN HEAL HER!"

Kagome winced as it tore through her eardrum. She looked up at Sessho-maru. "We...need to take her to my time."

Sessho-maru looked at her with no emotion. Then he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms...er...arm... There was a dull throbbing in his other arm though, and he couldn't understand that.

He straighten her up and Kagome took her, feeling how light she was.

Inu-yasha took the earphone and held it up to his own. "Yo. What do you want with Artemis?"

"I'm her friend you _konoida_."

He didn't know the language, but from years of experience, he knew when people were calling him an idiot. He growled lightly. "Well what the hell do you want with her? How the hell do I know you're not that stupid Radooaus guy?"  
There was a irritated sigh on the other end, made weird by the static, but finally he said, "If I was Radaus, I'd be hurt, because this stupid phone has been on since the battle started, something Artemis and I have done since this whole fiasco started, so I know that she was fighting Radaus, and I know something, someone she called 'Lord Sesshy-sama', saved her. If Radaus is the coward I know, then he would of already left because he was wounded. Now let me see her!"

"How come she's never mentioned a Tomoko before?"

"BECAUSE A COUPLE OF IDIOT _BANSUTE_ DO NOT NEED TO KNOW HER _SUHEUTE_ PAST!"

"Wow," Kagome commented. "He's very angry."

"More annoyed than angry," came Tomoko's reply.

"Well, should we take her to him?" Kagome asked.

Inu-yasha growled and then feh'd. "Nothing more we can."

Kagome sighed. "Well, here we go."

------

candysweet: Hi ya'll! There was a lot of Kundurain in this chapter, and mostly cuss words...

pokepoo: That's because you're a _konoida_ yourself.

candysweet::glares at him: ANYWOO! _Konoida_ means idiot, imbecile, basically the equivalent of baka. _Suheute_ means damn. _Bansute_ means bitch. Like in Japanese, there are no plural nouns! Because that'd be hard...

pokepoo: Basically, she made this language up herself and doesn't know anything about it but _konoida_ and _doka_.

candysweet::hugs pokepoo to her: popo-kun, you're my _doka_!

pokepoo::pushes her off: PLEASE tell me you were kidding! ((Although I bet he wishes she wasn't::pokepoo smacks her upside the head:))

candysweet: Duh! I promise dobby-chan she'd always be my _doka_! You're my _doka_-_konoida_!

pokepoo: Oh that _so_ much better::crosses arms:

candysweet::shrugs: I still love ya popo-kun!

pokepoo: \/# Stop calling me that::tackles her:


	6. Other Side of the Well

I do not own Inu-yasha, if you thought I did then you're a stupid _konoida_! Or pokepoo::pokepoo tackles her: I also don't own Full Metal Alchemist, which is only mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter Six

Other Side of the Well

Kagome watched as the landscape changed. For some odd reason, Sessho-maru had been following them. She didn't know if he'd actually try to go through or not, but he had been with them since the castle. The others had voted to stay at the castle and try to find any clues of Radaus', Lorelei's, or Naraku's location.

Sessho-maru had been silent the whole time, thinking to himself more than anything else. _She's going to kill me because I left Rin..._ was the thought at the very back of his mind. He mentally blinked. Damn, there was that little part of him that actually had a personality. It was something buried in the back of his mind though. He really didn't care that Artemis would clobber him when she realized that tiny little fact. A mental smirk formed in his mind. What could she, a normal human, do to him, the great dog youkai lord of the west?

_Be like a female and somehow kick your ass with those mysterious powers they have for getting their way, even if it includes kicking the ass of something stronger than them._

One of these days, he'd kill that little part of him.

"Sessho-maru, you know you can't go through the well, right?" the female called Kagome yelled to him.

He merely glanced at her. Humans were none of his concern if they did not include Rin or Artemis. He didn't say anything but gave her that emotionless stare that we all know and love. Well, for her, it was creepy.

The biggest problems on his mind were One: His arm was still throbbing and he could of sworn it was longer. Two: Artemis was unconscious, and he lately he hadn't heard her breathe or seen her chest rise or fall regularly. Three: Something about Artemis was making him act like what had happened with Rin all over again.

Why was he caring so much about some stupid mortal? ((I know! pokepoo: Well of course, you're the author. If you didn't know, you'd have to be way into stupid, or just pathetic. :smirks: Well, you are! candysweet::throttles him:))

A clearing came up and he saw an old well covered with vines. Was this the well that the Tomoko character and the Kagome mortal were talking about?

"We're going down!" Kagome said.

Sessho-maru looked at it. Go down a well? That seemed...odd...and stupid, something a mortal would do. Apparently a foolish hanyou as well. If it meant protecting Artemis, it was probably worth it to get wet.

Kagome got off of Inu-yasha's back and held Artemis up. "You want to take her through, Sessho-maru?" ((Ha! That rhymes! pokepoo: You dumbass. candysweet: --;;))

She rested Artemis against Sessho-maru, who held her up with his arm. "All we do is go through the well, got it? Maybe the fact that you're with Artemis will make it so you can go through," she said with a shrug.

He only stared at her with those emotionless eyes.

Kagome mentally shivered and turned back to Inu-yasha. "Ah, shall we?" she said. She got back onto Inu-yasha's back again and they disappeared down the well.

Sessho-maru looked at the girl resting against him and slung her over his back, her being too large to carry in one arm like he had Rin. He stood on the rim of the well and looked into the black emptiness beneath him. If he got wet for no reason, some foolish mortal was going to die. In he went.

---

Kagome and Inu-yasha watched as Sessho-maru came out of the well with a still sleeping Artemis on his shoulder.

"So my theory worked!" Kagome said happily. Sessho-maru looked over at her.

Shiver.

Meanwhile:

Tomoko listened to the others on his end of the earphone. So they had gotten through. He was in a large, dark room, the only thing illuminating his handsome face was the computer screen in front of him. The whole room was a bunch of computers and high-tech equipment he'd learned to use from the few years they had spent in the Earth's schools.

Those middle and high schools were a pain in the ass, but he'd became a total computer genius by taking the classes. So something came out of going to the hellholes. He especially hated one in America that was named Northridge. He wanted to burn that one. ((Yep, scorin' a few points on my school...))

"So you guys got through," he said, stating the obvious.

"Oh! You sound so much clearer!" the female voice said.

"No duh. I'm in your time."

"Oh. So...where are you?"

"Ever heard of the Spides residence on Tomi Street?"

"Well, no, but I know where that street is. It's a few minutes away from my house."

"Well get her over here and quick!"

"She's not breathing."

Inu-yasha and Kagome looked over at Sessho-maru, who had gotten Artemis down and now had a hand on the back of her head, resting her against him, looking down at her. Kagome could of swore she saw some kind of emotion in those eyes of his, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT BREATHING?" Inu-yasha said, well, yelled.

That caught the attention of Tomoko. "_Suheute_! GET HER OVER HERE NOW!"

Inu-yasha tried to pick Artemis up, but Sessho-maru glared at him and gently put her on his back like he had seen Inu-yasha do to Kagome.

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes and Kagome got on, Kagome giving directions.

They arrived in no time in front of a huge mansion.

"Wow! That's Artemis' place?"

"She is a freakin' princess!" A man said, standing in the gate. "You guys took forever!"

"I'm guessing you're Tomoko?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'm the Easter Bunny."

"No need to be mean," Kagome murmured.

Tomoko went to Artemis and pulled her off of Sessho-maru, who growled at him, but Tomoko ignored it. He had been growled at by more larger and uglier ((MUCH, MUCH, MUCH uglier!)) things. Of course, Artemis had usually been there to do one of her favorite pastimes-killing evil, ugly monster things that wanted to eat him and/or her and/or innocents.

He held her in two arms and ran off toward the building. The three people left behind started after him.

They ended up in a white room with a bed and lots of dangerous looking equipment, as well as a lot of stuff that looked like it would of come from D&D.

"What are you, some kind of alchemist?" Kagome said. "Like one that heals?"

Tomoko looked back at her. "You know that alchemists were people back in the old days that tried to turn ordinary stuff into gold, right?" ((I looked it up in the dictionary! pokepoo: At least she can do something. candysweet::glares at him: Stop showing up in my pointless and pathetic authoress' notes that no one is going to read!))

_Maybe I've been watching too much Full Metal Alchemist_. Kagome thought. ((I know I have!))

"Maybe you've been watching too much Full Metal Alchemist," Tomoko said out loud and started working on Artemis. He pulled the top of her kimono down, revealing the wrappings that she had been using since she had gotten that arrow stuck in her. "This is it, the poison," Tomoko said.

"She sure gets poisoned a lot, doesn't she?" Kagome commented.

Tomoko glared at her. "Can you shut up? If I don't get this fixed soon, she'll die! She's probably already running out of the extra oxygen that Kundurains have inside of them!"

"What are Kundurains?" Kagome whispered to Inu-yasha.

He looked at her blankly. Who in their right minds would ask Inu-yasha a question like that? Inu-yasha, the guy who couldn't tell what an adjective was if it smacked him in the face! The guy who couldn't multiply two and two even if Kagome's life depended on it! The guy who takes getting a hand shoved through his stomach with flying colors, but whines when he eats curry! Okay, I think we've...depressed his self-esteem a bit, and proved to us all that Inu-yasha is an idiot. ((I think I went a little overboard with that. At least the OOCness is pretty much gone. :eye twitches:))

Kagome looked back at Tomoko and Artemis. "Hmm, what was I thinking?" she said to herself.

Tomoko pulled the wrappings down as well and Kagome covered Inu-yasha's eyes. She wasn't going to touch Sessho-maru, not because he was ugly or anything, but because she didn't want his fluffy thing to be some kind of monster that ate her hand or something. With Sessho-maru, she never knew. So, she wanted to keep her hand intact, so she kept it off of his eyes. He was kind of tall too...

"Fire herbs, and _Fallene_ spice should do it, the rest is up to her," Tomoko said and grabbed something from the D&D side of the room. It looked like a normal lotion bottle to her, but its contents were a rich purple and smelled like artificial strawberries, the kind people used in lotions and things like that. ((Because I have never smelled an actual strawberry smell, so I think the lotion smells are artificial.))

He quickly spread some of it over the bruise and hooked her up to an oxygen tank. "That should work for now. She'll probably wake up in a few minutes or up to a few hours. The longest ever recorded was two days, but that was a very bad attack. This one is more light," Tomoko said.

"I don't even understand what happened," Inu-yasha said irritably. ((Aren't you used to that by now Inu-chan?))

"Aren't you used to that by now, Inu-yasha?" Kagome said, teasing him lightly.

Inu-yasha growled at her.

Tomoko rolled his eyes. "Radaus used a _Kotane_ Curse Poison in his hand when he touched Artemis, and even though it's called _Kotane_, his hand would of been really cold. Anyways, he used his magical power to make this poison and to apply it to her through his hand. This poison's symptoms include dizziness, fainting, labored breathing, loss of breath, and if not treated soon enough, death."

Everyone but Sessho-maru stared at him blankly. Sessho-maru stared at him emotionlessly.

Tomoko sighed. "Okay. Follow me."

They followed him to a dark room filled with high-tech technology. ((Ha, I used tech and then technology in the same sentence! pokepoo: --;; :stamps her forehead with the word 'baka':))

"Okay," Tomoko said, sitting down in the chair and clicking a couple of keys. "Listen to this."

"_Ah, if only looks could kill, those would surely kill anyone, my precious sweet. But I'm afraid that they can't. Now let's see what the princess of Kundura has for me. Like I had thought..."_

"_Get off of me! You weigh a ton!"_

"_You know that I'm stronger than you are, little princess."_

"_You bastard! Your hands are freezing!"_

"_You will regret that."_

"The feedback from the earphone was a little fuzzy, but did you all hear the part about his hands being freezing?"

"Yes," Kagome said.

"Okay. There is a poison from where we are from that is called the _Kotane_ Curse Poison. In our language, Kotane means fire. So basically, it's the Fire Curse Poison. This poison is projected through the hand or another body part and injected into the person. To make and project this poison, you must have magical ability and the want to curse someone. Radaus is one of the most powerful people from where we are from and he has a lot to curse Artemis for. He made this poison and then projected it through his hand to Artemis' skin. That's why he said she would regret whatever it was she had done."

He typed a few things and diagrams showed up on the computer, as well as what looked like a scan from a really old book depicting what Tomoko was talking about. It was in some other language though, and Kagome couldn't read it. Inu-yasha, being Inu-yasha, couldn't read it either.

"So, since he poisoned her, she fainted and stopped breathing, like I was telling you earlier. This poison's symptoms include, depending on how powerful the poison is, dizziness, fainting, labored breathing, loss of breath, and if not treated soon enough, death. Only a really powerful one, like the one Radaus used could of caused death though." ((Yay! I'm good at making up poisons! And languages! pokepoo: And that's something to be proud of? candysweet: Well...sometimes...I guess...))

"But you saved her with that lotion, right?" Kagome said.

"Yes," Tomoko answered. "That 'lotion' is made up of the cure, which is Fire herbs and _Fallene_ spices. _Fallene_ means air. Since she had probably about ran out of oxygen, even though Kundurain people store a lot more in their bodies, I had to hook her up to that machine, so she wouldn't die from the lack of oxygen. Even having that lotion on won't make you breath until a few minutes later."

"So she's going to be alright?" Inu-yasha asked. ((Ain't he just so cute when he asks the obvious?))

"No," Tomoko said. "She's going to die a horrible, painful death." He glared at Inu-yasha.

"That means yes," Kagome said to Inu-yasha, who probably didn't understand sarcasm, like a lot of things. But, being Inu-yasha, who is a sarcastic jerk...

"I know what sarcasm is!" he said with a light growl.

Tomoko rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's that tall guy?"

Kagome and Inu-yasha looked around the dark room. "Where _did_ Sessho-maru go?" Kagome said.

---

Sessho-maru stared down at the girl lying on the bed. She looked too frail to be a fighter. Why was she doing this? Why was she hunting some man that obviously wanted to kill her? Or use her?

She had never really told him much about herself. He had noticed that she was very quiet about that part of her life. She almost never spoke of her past, and when she did, it was short and to the point. She dodged almost everything that would relate to her past. He reached out and touched the stone tied around her neck. About the only thing he could get out of her was that no one lived where she had come from and that the other one living inside of her was Alejandra of the Fire Stone.

Their conversation from a while ago ran through his head.

"_What is your real name?"_

"_Artemis Srina Spides Alatontion Son of the R- Dragon Clan." _

"_The other you's name."_

"_Oh. Alejandra of the Fire Stone."_

"_Where are you-how old are you?" _

"_Seventeen. Born on April Ninth. _

"_Where are you from?"_

"_My home is a long way away, and no one lives there anymore."_

"_My moon, why were you so surprised?"_

"_An old prophecy I once heard. 'Find the one with the power of the moon, you will be caught in his web'."_

She had stopped saying something about her clan, and said Dragon instead, and she had mentioned maids once. That man had called her princess, but she said nothing about it. Was she a princess somewhere? She had stopped at the R, was she going to say Royal Clan?

Another stab of pain went through his stump of an arm and he pulled up his sleeve to look at it. It looked longer than before... What was happening to him?

-------

candysweet: Yay! Another chapter! So I explained the _Kotane_ Curse Poison to you! Poor Artemis is barely alive!

pokepoo: What I don't get is why he would kill her if he needs her.

candysweet::gets triumphant look on her face and holds her chin between her outstretched index finger and thumb: Ah! But that is something I want you to get from this story!

pokepoo: The fact that it makes no sense?

candysweet::beats him over the head with an inflatable mallet: No! The reasoning behind why he would want to kill her even though he most obviously needs her and most definitely... Oh, I can't say any more!

pokepoo::crosses his legs and arms while hovering in the air, thinking about it with a large bump on his head: Ah! I've got it!

candysweet: Yay! I have a smart fluffball to call my own::huggles pokepoo:

pokepoo::laughs at the readers: I bet none of y'alls can figure it out!

candysweet: Yay!

pokepoo: And what's with Sessho-maru's arm?

candysweet::smirks wickedly: That's another secret that will be told in time. 3


	7. Could I Be Your Memory?

I do not own Inu-yasha, no matter what the mob tells you.

Chapter Seven

Could I Be Your Memory? (Go Sugarcult!)

Artemis blinked her eyes open to see the face of Sessho-maru in her view. Had she ever finished that fall? She looked around her to see utter white and sat up, feeling the mask on her face. She took it off and saw she was in Tomoko's emergency room. "What happened?" she mumbled.

"_Kotane_ Curse Poison," Sessho-maru said blankly.

Artemis thought for a second. "Yeah, that'd be about right." She looked down at blushed as she could see that her kimono was revealing more than it was concealing. ((Yay! That rhymed! Sorta...)) She pulled the wrappings up and stood up. "Do you mind turning around?" she asked.

Sessho-maru looked at her passively, but turned.

Artemis took off her obi and readjusted her kimono so it was concealing all that needed to be. She tied her obi back on and tried to comb her hair a little with her fingers. "Okay, all done."

Sessho-maru was more concerned about the pain in the arm that he had lost to his brother though.

Artemis walked in front of him and tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

Sessho-maru didn't reply and Artemis frowned.

"What's that...magic?" she said. She reached out to him and took a hold of his sleeve. He brushed her hand off though, anger lightly written on his face. "Sorry," she said, backing off with her hands up in a motion of peace.

The door opened and Tomoko came in. "There you are. Oh, Artemis, you're awake."

Artemis smiled and ran to Tomoko, throwing her arms around his neck and burrying her face in his chest. "Hi Mokoie-ku-a-un!" she said in a sing-song voice.

He smiled at her. "Hello Arie-chan," he said, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

Sessho-maru glared a little at the scene, but managed to not growl. He didn't like the picture in front of him though. Made him feel something that he wasn't really sure what it was...

"So what'd ya use this time?" Artemis asked.

"The usual," Tomoko said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You never change."

Tomoko rolled his eyes too. "You could come in once in a while to get healed you know. Self-healing isn't going to heal everything and you know that."

Artemis stuck out her tongue. "Bleh! Well fine then! Since I'm here, we can check out the Fire Stone."

Inu-yasha and Kagome walked in on the little PDA and stopped in their tracks.

"Wow Artemis! He said he was your friend, but I didn't know that meant boyfriend!" Kagome said.

"He's/She's not my girl/boyfriend!" The two shouted together and they stepped away from each other, glaring at the startled miko.

"Well, I just thought...," Kagome said hopelessly.

"We're just really good friends!" Artemis said. "Who happen to save each other, whether it be me saving his ass from getting eaten, or him saving me from some kind of magical or any kind of damage that I can't heal myself."

Tomoko nodded his agreement. "We're not dating."

Inu-yasha looked lost, Sessho-maru looked passive, and Kagome looked like she had just had someone yell in her face with a bullhorn.

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Dating?" Inu-yasha said.

Sessho-maru said nothing, already figuring out what it meant. Something inside of him was glad that they were not 'dating' as the miko had said. He didn't know why though.

---

"We'll catch up with ya later!" Kagome said as she and Inu-yasha went through the well. Artemis waved as they disappeared into the dark depths.

Tomoko and Sessho-maru stood behind her, since Tomoko couldn't go through and wouldn't go through, and Sessho-maru couldn't go through and wouldn't go through either. He wasn't going to leave without Rin's babysitter.

That's what he had been telling himself-_She's only Rin's babysitter. That's why I want to protect her. The _only_ reason._

"Artemis, I want to talk to you about something," Tomoko said.

Artemis looked back at him and nodded. "Can you wait here for a second while I talk to Tomoko?" she asked Sessho-maru. He didn't say or do anything, but she took it as a yes. She had been getting good at understanding him.

Tomoko took her hand-much to Sesshy-sama's annoyance-and led her away, far from the reach of the dog youkai's hearing ability. "Are you sure you should be doing this? If it wasn't for Sessho-maru, Radaus would of killed you. I'm worried Arie-chan."

Artemis shook her head. "It's okay Tomoko. I have my friends and I have Alejandra to help me. You know I never fail at what I do. I am not going to give up on revenge, even if my life is forfeited because of it. I'm not going to give up on Momma, or Papa, or Jace, or Kaseko. They died because of Radaus' greed and I'm going to do all I can to avenge their loss."

Tomoko sighed. "I don't want you to do something stupid and get yourself killed like what happened today. Radaus is a lot stronger than you think he is and he has strong allies and people working underneath him. Take that Lorelei woman for example. And don't forget he has Naraku working with him as well."

Artemis sighed and smiled at him. "Mokoie-kun, you worry way too much about me! I'll be alright, promise!"

"If you die, I'll kill you," Tomoko said.

Artemis laughed, while still trying to figure out where that line came from. ((I can't remember where I heard it...)) "Don't worry! I'll be extra-careful now and I'll make sure to always have a trained adult with me at all times."

He glared at her. "Artemis! This is no laughing matter! Do you hear me?" He grabbed the sides of her arms and brought her close to his face. "This is dangerous work! More dangerous than anything you've ever done! I don't want to lose you again!" He held her close to him in an embrace, his voice soft on the last sentence.

Meanwhile, Sessho-maru was staring at them with a ticked-off expression on his face. Like this--- I.I Why was he hugging her? _Again_? And he had that look on his face that his younger brother sometimes had when he was looking at the miko girl. And no, not the blank expression because Kagome asked him a math question, but one of affection. But this look was deeper than the one that Inu-yasha would give Kagome when he thought she couldn't see, this one was a lot deeper.

Sessho-maru could already tell that the computer-dork, as Artemis called him, loved the before mentioned girl. For some reason that got under his skin.

((Hmm. Wonder why. :looks at the summery: Hmm, wonder why? Oh! What's this::points to something on summery: OCxSessho-maru? Hmm. Wonder why? pokepoo: That's only on your computer, not ff.n. candysweet: So I put more stuff in the summaries on my computer! IS THAT A CRIME?))

Tomoko held her at arm's length. "Promise me you will not, under any circumstance, not even if it would mean the death of Radaus, do something utterly stupid and/or dangerous."

Artemis glared at him. "Are you crazy? Trying to kill Radaus is dangerous! Being in Feudal Japan is dangerous! Watching a six-year-old kid in the feudal era is DANGEROUS! I'm going to be in danger almost every second, so if you don't want our people to be avenged and have all those years we spent looking for him just for that exact reason, then yes, I will make you that promise and stay here with you, being a waitress while I go through college!"

Tomoko sighed. "Do you know what I would do if you got hurt again? Like you did today?"

"I don't know, tell me."

"I would kill myself probably, because I would know it was myself who let you go through with this."

Artemis smiled at him and ruffled some of his hair. "Don't worry about it Mokoie-kun! I got it covered!" She turned to leave, knowing that Sessho-maru was probably fed up with waiting.

Tomoko took her forearm. "Artemis, one last thing before you go."

She turned toward him. "Yeah?"

His face got soft. "When this thing is all over... Let's go-"

Sessho-maru loomed next to Artemis, glaring at the two of them slightly.

"Oh, Lord Sesshy-sama!" Artemis said. "I was just about to come back!"

Sessho-maru's gaze turned to Tomoko. He had heard the last part of that conversation and knew exactly what the computer-dork was going to say.

Artemis turned her head back to Tomoko, still a little confused about why they were looking each other dead on. "Hey Tomoko? Can we finish this later? Sessho-maru-kun here probably forgot Rin-chan all by herself! OOOH Sessho-maru-sama are you going to get your ass kicked!"

Something in Sessho-maru made him want to cringe. He controlled himself though.

"Yeah," Tomoko said, looking to the side. "Yeah, we can finish this later. Well, uh, bye."

"Bye!" Artemis said with a smile. She ran off over Sessho-maru, leaving Tomoko standing on the Higurashi estate.

He watched as she ran out of his everyday life again. Once again with a different man. How long had he loved her really?

---

"You're taking forever Tomoko!" A five-year-old Artemis skipped ahead in front of him.

"Well maybe you should slow down!" he said stubbornly. He was lagging a couple of yards behind her. It was a rough, rocky terrain part of the planet and he wasn't used to it. Artemis however, training to be an Honoured Fighter already, had mastered the terrain in her lessons. She really was a quick learner.

He himself, was trying out technology as well as fighting. He didn't want to be a male Honoured Fighter, called a Honoured Warrior though. He was taking some of those lessons as well as his other classes even so.

Tomoko lagged behind some more, until he rolled over onto a flat area after some steep climbing to take a deep breath. He laid on his back, gazing up at the clouds.

Artemis' face popped into his view and he jumped a little, but calmed down after that. "You are so slow! What if a monster comes? How am I going to protect you?"

The seven-year-old scoffed at her. "You got it all wrong! The boy is suppose to protect the girl!"

She sat down with a 'hmmp!' "Well, I don't see you taking any Honoured Fighter classes."

"Because I'm a _boy_!" Tomoko said, sitting up as well. "We take Honoured Warrior classes, which I am taking!"

"Well, Honoured Fighter classes teach you better than Honoured Warrior classes. Since we're girls, we have to learn how to beat up really big guys and be extremely light on our feet and add-gi-all," Artemis said, struggling to pronounce the last word.

"You mean agile?" Tomoko said perfectly. He smirked at her. Since he was two years older, he was _so_ much smarter than she was!

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Whatever!" Her gaze turned slightly to the left of his head though, her eyes wide with fear. She stood up quickly and unsheathed her daggers, running towards him with a determined look on her face.

Tomoko turned his head only to be smacked across the flat land by a fist that belonged to none other than a monster. A really ugly one too. Probably hungry, yep, yep!

Artemis attacked it with her little daggers and her beginner's Honoured Fighter's techniques.

He knew she couldn't win this one. Not yet. He had been taking classes longer than her and would fare better. He took his sword out of the scabbard on his back and joined her. A few estimates in his head and then he attacked its weak point-its knee. The creature went down and Artemis finished the job with a quick slash to the neck.

There stood there a second with the monster in front of them, its blood caking their miniature weapons.

Then Artemis looked at him and buried her head in his chest, her small arms around his waist. "I don't want to look at it Mokoie-kun! Make it go away!"

He was a little shocked at the usage of his name. He was a servant to the Spides Alatontion Son family, so he was called only Tomoko by them. He put his arms around her back and held her close, the top of her head fitting perfectly into the curve of his neck and chin. "It's okay Princess Artemis."

Artemis only cried and cried and cried.

---

Seven Years Later

Artemis twirled around in her room, showing Tomoko her new dress. "See?" she said. "It's perfect for the dance tomorrow!"

Tomoko sat on her bed and nodded. "It's alright..." He looked around to make sure no one was there. "Arie-chan."

Artemis sighed. "I don't see why you still refer to me like that only when no one's around! We don't think of you as a servant Tomoko! You're like family! And you're coming to the dance tonight! Don't try to say that you've got lessons or something! You're always training or studying lately!" She jumped onto the bed, kneeling while leaning over towards him, supporting herself on her two hands. "I never get to hang around with you anymore!"

Tomoko looked away from her. "Of course you do," he muttered.

"I do not!" she said and poked his nose. "So you're coming to this dance. There's someone I want you to meet anyways!"

He looked at her. "Who?" He didn't like the tone in her voice.

"Someone cool," she said simply with a roll of her eyes. "You'll like him, I'm sure!"

"Oh," he said, noticing the 'him', "another one of your boyfriends."

"Something wrong with that?" Artemis asked.

"Of course not!"

Artemis smiled warmly at him, sitting on her behind next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and the smile still on her face. "That's good. Because you'll always be my best friend, and I want to make sure that you like them."

She didn't notice that he was blushing. "Uh, sure."

Artemis just sat there, enjoying the moment. "It'll be fun, I promise."

---

The boy that she had chosen was a lord's son. Tomoko watched as she twirled around and around the ballroom with him. He glared at the boy every time they went by, insults going through his head every time they danced past him.

She was too good for him. He was a horrible dancer. He could never protect her.

He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

There was a gentle touch on his crossed arms and he opened them to see Artemis smiling up at him.

"Hey," she said, "come dance with me."

"Aren't you dancing with Lord Atreale?"

Artemis wrinkled her nose. "I don't really like him."

Tomoko smiled a little. "So you danced with him all that time why?"

Artemis shrugged. "Because I wanted to dance. Besides, you're a way better dancer, come on." She tugged on his arms slightly and he walked along with her, sighing and rolling his eyes for her benefit, conveying the emotion 'I was waiting FOREVER for you to ask, but I'll pretend that I wasn't.'

Artemis smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder and one in his other hand. "Don't tell me you're scared of a little dancing."

Tomoko rolled his eyes and smirked. "Arie-chan, I could out dance you in an instant."

Artemis smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Of course not," he said with an eye roll.

"I think it was," she said.

"Well then you'd be right for once," Tomoko teased.

They danced around the ballroom. Eventually, the music slowed to more of a middle-school-dance-slow-song-number. Only teenagers were left on the dance floor and the lights dimmed. All of the teenagers got closer together, the girls' hands on the boys' shoulders and the boys' hands on the girls' lower back.

Artemis laid her head on Tomoko's chest and sighed. "Thank you," she murmured, a slight smile on her face.

Tomoko blushed, knowing she couldn't see it, but he did all the same.

---

And that was the moment when he realized that he loved her.

Tomoko looked back at Artemis disappearing. She had never said anything about loving him though. She always had some kind of a boyfriend, so he was sure she thought nothing of him but her best friend, or so she had said all those years ago.

And so she was disappearing again, just when he was going to ask her that important question...

------

candysweet: Yay! Cliffie...ish...kinda...

pokepoo: Nice memories.

candysweet: I know! Aren't they?

pokepoo: --;; Anyways, that chapter was kind of long, wasn't it?

candysweet::scrolls through it: Yeps. But I like it all the same. -

pokepoo: What was with the five-year-old Artemis memory though? What did that have to do with Tomoko falling in love with her?

candysweet: \/# You idiot! You mean, mean idiot!

pokepoo: So?

candysweet: ... ... Well...nothing really. It was just something I wanted to write.

pokepoo::facefaults: .+

candysweet::laughs sheepishly and scratches the back of her head: Oh yes! The rest of the shoulder clan group will not be joining our talks here. It's just me and pokepoo-kun-ne-ne!

pokepoo: Isn't that a bit long?

candysweet: Would you rather me call you popo-kun?

pokepoo: No.

candysweet: Well, it's my cute way of saying your name. pokepoo-kun-ne-ne!

pokepoo: --;; Okay, how much crack did you smoke today?

candysweet: Um... none? I take happy pills, remember? I don't need expensive stuff like crack.

pokepoo: So basically, you just couldn't afford it.

candysweet: Cause I'm broke... T-T


End file.
